


Play Time

by AshTheLauren



Series: In A World of Smut [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their one year anniversary, Regina's ready to give Emma her present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to ff.net forever ago so I decided to bring it here and add to my collection. (All mistakes are because of my laziness...)

"If I would've known that we were having a romantic dinner at home, I would've planned my gift a little differently," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her brunette wife who was washing dishes in the kitchen. Regina leaned back to momentarily enjoy the embrace before finishing up cleaning the kitchen. "I know, but everything still worked out just fine," she replied with a smile as she turned around and gave Emma a quick kiss. The couple had been married for a year now and Emma had planned to take Regina on a walk in the park where there'd be fireworks that shined in the night sky with the words, "I love you, Regina." But since she didn't expect her lovable wife to cook for them, she had to get Leroy to reroute everything so that Regina could see the fireworks from their backyard and luckily it all worked out. "Shall we head upstairs to finish off a perfect evening, my queen?" the blonde's arms were still wrapped around her wife's waist. "Nope." the brunette answered with a seductive smirk. Emma knitted her eyebrows together, "No?" Regina took her wife's hand and led her out of the kitchen, turning the light off as she did, "I have one more surprise that we'll both enjoy.” 

Regina walked over to the table and picked up a piece of silk cloth and stood behind Emma, tying it around her head to cover her eyes. "Is this another game of Strip Twister?" Emma asked with a chuckle and Regina giggled. “No, dear. You'll find out when it's time." She took Emma's hand again and led her upstairs into one of the rooms she had banned her wife and son from ever going into. Emma tried her best to listen and figure out what was happening but without her sight, it was just too hard. Regina open the door and as she stepped inside, Emma could hear her heels click so that meant this room had a wooden floor. She also heard when Regina closed and locked the door. "Afraid I'll run away?" Emma questioned as she stood still, trying to listen for her wife. Regina stood directly behind Emma, pressing her body against the blonde's back.

"No. You won't be able to." she purred into Emma's ear before lightly pushing Emma to walk straight ahead. There was this big contraption that Regina had custom made for the two of them. It looked like a big 'X' but sideways so a person could actually sit down rather than stand the entire time. It had straps on it as well to tie a person and a few extra things down. Emma felt Regina tug on her shirt so she stopped walking and turned around, holding her hands out to feel for the other woman. "Are you going to tell me what's going on yet?" A maniacal laugh filled the air and Emma knew what that laugh meant, she was about to experience pleasure and pain. Regina began undressing Emma, taking her time as her hands explored the body she knew all too well. Once her wife was completely naked, she let Emma sit down on the contraption. "Regina...What the hell is this?" Emma had never felt material like this before.

Regina didn't answer but Emma could feel her legs and arms be strapped down. "I love you, sweetheart." Regina gave Emma another kiss. "I love you too but-" before Emma could finish her sentence she had a ball gag strapped into her mouth. Emma took a deep breath, 'Yep. Pain and pleasure.' she thought to herself and she began to listen for her wife's heels to click across the floor. Regina had a chest full of different toys but the one she needed now caused her to smirk when she spotted it. A remote control vibrating wand, she knew this would make her wife come like no tomorrow. Emma heard Regina rummaging through something and when that sound stopped, she heard the clicking heels walk toward her and then she heard a happy sigh. "It's play time." Regina strapped the vibrator onto Emma's right upper thigh, just high enough that the top brushed the tip of her clit. Emma knew exactly what it was, "Regina!" she called out through the gag even though it was muffled. Regina ignored her wife's call and took a step back to watch the show that was about to start.

The best part was that Emma wouldn't be able to tell when the vibrator would turn on or off so this was basically a way for Regina to tease her and get pleasure out of it. Regina pushed the button on the remote, turning the vibrator on it's lowest setting. There were three; low, high, and clit-numbing. Regina had plans to test out all three settings. When Emma felt the vibration, she tried to move but the fact that she was strapped down prevented her from moving even an inch. She let out a soft moan and Regina decided to have just a little bit more fun. She bent down and began to nibble on Emma's breasts, tenderly biting down and sucking on each nipple, causing Emma to moan a little louder. That wasn't enough though, she wanted to hear Emma yell. When she pushed the button again, changing the setting, Emma's reaction was to try and close her legs as she whimpered. Regina nibbled on Emma's ear and traced her tongue back down to her breasts. She began placing light kisses on Emma's toned stomach and the blonde's whimpers got louder as she let out a muffled “Shit.” 

This is exactly what Regina wanted, to get her wife on the bridge of coming, so she turned the vibrator off. She took the gag off Emma's mouth and pressed her lips against her wife's, initiating a battle of tongues. Emma had gotten so wet that it trickled down off the seat. Regina ran her hands down Emma's stomach as they continued locking lips and gently rubbed Emma's bundle of nerves. Emma bit down on Regina's lip the moment she felt contact and quietly moaned. Regina made sure her fingers were wet before pushing two inside her wife, feeling Emma's walls surround her fingers as she slid them in and out. Emma jerked her head back as she felt her walls swell up around the brunette's fingers before Regina slid another one in and turned the vibrator back on, this time turning the setting on clit-numbing. Emma couldn't hold the moans and whimpers in anymore and she cried out, "Oh fuck! Regina!" Her wife was enjoying watching her drown in pleasure.

"Cum for me,” Regina said in between the blonde's cries of pleasure. Emma tried to jerk out of the straps, the pleasure was overwhelming and it sent tingles up her spine. "Fuck!" Emma cried out again, biting her own lip afterwards. Regina kept sliding her fingers in and out, she could feel the walls tighten and she knew Emma was on the brink of coming. Emma was endruing so much stimulation that she began seeing stars when she felt her legs tremble. Regina could feel Emma's center and walls pulsate and she knew Emma had released. Not to mention Emma let out one last cry. Regina turned off the vibrator and took Emma's blindfold off as she sat in her lap and kissed her.

"Enjoy the surprise?" Emma blinked and looked around the room, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light before she looked at her wife lovingly. "Indeed I did. Now can I have my arms back?" she asked with a breathy laugh and Regina chuckled before letting Emma's arms out of the straps. "I'm glad you liked it." Regina smiled as she felt her wife's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Emma looked down at what she was sitting on, "What the hell is this called anyway?" Regina drapped her arms around Emma's neck, "The Screamer." Emma laughed and shook her head before popping her wife's ass, "Well dear, now it's your turn to sit in the Screamer." Thank God Henry was at David and Mary Margaret's for the night.


End file.
